battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Uprising Retaliation/@comment-11135771-20131022214536
(OOC:) Plot twist incoming. ---- Official notice from Dr. Razanal: -=video broadcast opens=- "Greetings everyone. As you may know, Fleet Admiral RighteousMikey has decided to allow himself to be captured by Skippy Eddie of the ANZNC in exchange for the return of Admiral Nyx. As of the present, these events have concluded with me having become the new leader of the Uprising Retaliation." "Speaking of which, I'd like to thank Admiral Nyx for her service. I asked her to sail out into dangerous waters and get herself captured, and to pretend that it was actually unexpected. She performed flawlessly. I would also like to thank Fleet Admiral, ahem, ex-Fleet Admiral RighteousMikey for turning himself in and leaving me with control over the UR. I assure you, your actions have been a great benefit to the organization, despite me having planned all of this from the beginning. Now on to business." "As head of what may be the most powerful organization on the planet, my first order of business is to fire all non-minions, and subsequently relinquish control of the UR and give its leadership and all of its assets, with the exception of ships designed by me, to Mr. Thomas Hopper' including the entire continent of Uprising, all facilities located there, the remaining fleet, and the entire nuclear arsenal. He is totally absolutely most definitely not under the effects of a mind control device or anything of the sort. Please welcome him." -(A very thin, terribly pale and odd-looking man steps into the camera's view. His eyes are entirely glazed over and his movements are almost mechanical. Upon reaching his place beside Razanal, he stands completely still, utterly motionless except for breathing.)- "I am officially renouncing any and all ties with the Uprising Retaliation. I will have no continued connection to the UR, and I will not be responsible for anything that it does from now on. I have the utmost trust in MR. Hopper's abilities." "I will now be starting a new organization. Fleet Admiral Hopper, would you be so kind as to fund me in this?" -(Still standing rigid, Hopper says a very flat, robotic sounding "Yes." before pulling out a PDA from his pocket and pressing a few buttons, then returning to his previous stance.)- "Thank you. I now have in my personal account all of the accumulated money from the entire Uprising Retaliation. Now that I can afford it, I will be soon establishing my new organization and opening job applications there. Anyone who applies who used to be part of the UR will be automatically accepted." "That is all I have to say for now. And I will remind you again, I will not be held accountable for anything at all done by the UR from now on." -transmission ends- ---- (OOC:) In short, Razanal told Nyx to get herself captured so that Mikey would turn himself in and Razanal would become leader, and then gave the UR to one of his mind-controlled minions before separating himself from any future actions of the UR and starting a new organization (I'll make a page for them tomorrow). And since nobody else can actually prove that this guy is under his control, no matter what the UR-led-by-mind-controlled-minion does, Razanal can't be held accountable for it.